Boss Guide
There are four types of bosses: *'Main', the enemies you'll fight in the storyline. There are two types of main boss, Main and Minor. Both uses original soundtracks by YouFulca. *'Rival', not actual enemies but a competition nevertheless. Most of them are duels and may utilize the Duel Clash system. The rival theme is "Don't be Defeated by a Friend" (Super Arranged version) from The Legend of Heroes: Sen no Kiseki. *'Quest', optional bosses you'll fight in various sidequests. Much like the Main Bosses, there are the Main and Minor bosses. Both uses soundtracks from Radiata Stories. There is also a special boss theme exclusive to 'Third Option' path. Its boss theme is "Red Radical Rage" from Yakuza 0. *'Ultra', the cream of the crop. They're the hardest foes outside the storyline and require very specific conditions, but offer incredible prizes for winning. The theme is almost always "Own Little World" from Dead Rising 2. After losing a certain amount of HP, usually around 50%, bosses after Chapter 1 will cure themselves of all debuffs and ailments and gain a permanent buff or two for the rest of the battle. * Relentless: Immune to Stun, Paralysis, Dizzy or any prevention debuffs. * Resilient: Immune to Poison, Bleed or any other gradual HP reduction ailments. * Unyielding: Immune to any stat-reducing debuffs. * Enraged: Raises ATK, MAG, AGI and LUK by 20%. NOTE: The list is incomplete, more bosses to come. WARNING: May contain major spoilers! Main Boss 1: Pete, Wario, and Waluigi The first boss(es) of the game, fought at the end of the prologue. Wario uses brute force while Waluigi uses magic. As for Pete, he uses buff spells and rarely attacks. Fortunately, this also serves as the Soul Break tutorial, so you can use those right away to get some major damage in. Each one also has a specific weakness: Dark for Pete, Thunder for Wario and Fire for Waluigi. Dark Magician Girl can use her Weapon Skill on Waluigi and Dark Burning Attack on Pete while Kyuu uses Shock Driver on Wario. Have Kite focus on whoever is lower on HP and on healing items as needed. Boss 2: Ant Queen The second boss, fought in Chapter 1: A New Beginning. The Ant Queen's main threat is that she was a trio of ant soldiers to back her up. Swap in Noel or Kite with their multiple foe hitting foes to take out the soldiers quickly before focusing on the queen. Beyond that, her main threat is high HP and hitting hard. Sakura is a good choice due to the queen's weakness to Bash-type attacks. Rival Quest Boss 1: Watchdog Squad If you undergo the "Watchdog Squad" quest, you'll have to fight these three. You saw them all individually, but now it's all of them at once. This trio consists of a Fighter, Technique and Adept type. Boris is the fighter and is Fire element, so use Kanon to both inflict extra damage and to hit him with status ailments. Jasbo is an Energy element technique user, so Kyuu can use Shock Driver on him. Alder lacks a specific weakness, so you may want to save him for last. Either way, focus on one of the trio and bring them down before moving to the next. Boss 2: Knox Knox appears near the end of the "Marauder Clean-Up" quest. Knox comes with two subordinates, but they're weak to Wind like most of the other ones. Use your Wind weapon skills to take them out first. Knox himself is fairly strong and can hit all party members. Sakura is your best bet as he's weak to Bash-type attacks. He's also the first quest boss who can buff himself, gaining the Relentless buff, so make sure to stick with negative conditions that aren't movement based. Boss 3: Suki and Carol If you choose to side with Mitsu during the "Marauder Clean-Up" quest, you'll fight these two. It's a two-on-two fight as only Mitsu will join Kyuu. Her Winded Gag move will immobilize the girls so Kyuu can use his Weapon Skills on them. Each girl will gain her own buff, Suki's being Unyielding and Carol's being Relentless. Since you can't inflict Bind on Carol at this point, use other debuffs on her. Suki can still be immobilized, so you can use that for some room. Boss 4: Mitsu Farria If you side with Suki and Carol during the "Marauder Clean-Up" quest, you'll fight her. It's two-on-one as Suki will join Kyuu for the fight. Having Suki use her Bind-inflicting moves or Carol's support skill to halt Mitsu while Kyuu focuses on his Weapon Skills. At the halfway point, Mitsu will gain the Relentless buff, so use Carol's Poison Edge to drain her HP. Suki's Advanced Skills can help with Chest Punch doing more damage, but she'll become weak to Mitsu's Earth moves in the process. Boss 5: Jaeleen If you compromise and get both sides to work together in the "Marauder Clean-Up" quest, this is your foe instead. Jaeleen has three flunkies with her, but you've got a full party. Use Suki and Mitsu's moves to bind your foes, then pick them off one at a time. Jaeleen is the only one with a mid-battle buff, that being Relentless, so save her for last. Ultra Category:Guide